1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid of gas pressure regulator.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A gas pressure regulator is mounted on a pipe of a gas tank to adjust the output gas pressure. The conventional gas pressure regulator has a seat, a lid, a sealing washer and some adjusting components. With reference to FIG. 6, to assemble the seat 91 and the lid 92, the sealing washer 93 is mounted inside a top opening edge 911 of the seat 91. Then, the lid 92 is mounted in the top opening of the seat 91. A pressing segment 921 is annularly and transversely formed on a bottom opening of the lid 92, is disposed inside the opening edge 911 of the seat 91, and abuts downward the sealing washer 93. Then, the opening edge 911 of the seat 91 is pounded inward to be bent to press the pressing segment 921 of the lid 92, such that the lid 92 tightly abuts downward the sealing washer 93 to securely assemble the seat 91 and the lid 92.
During the above process, if the pressing segment 921 is too thin, the opening edge 911 of the seat 91 has to be bent at a larger angle to press and abut the pressing segment 921. However, a too-large bending angle of the opening edge 911 of the seat 91 may result in the fracture thereof. Further, the conventional lid is formed by casting, which hinders precise adjustment of a detailed shape of the pressing segment 921. Thus, the pressing segment 921 can only be formed in a round-protrusion-shape, which may cause the waste of material, and the lid can hardly be made lightweight.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a lid of gas pressure regulator to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.